


Fantasy

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, but i needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong sometimes imagines his lover in another man's arms. But what if there's a chance that those fantasies come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Yuta's bithday I post my second drabble today with him in it. The first one was a JaeYu. This one is a TaeYuTen. And I'm sorry for this but I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE THIS!

_Ten ran his fingers in Yuta's hair as he invited him into a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, their tongues dancing against the other's. Yuta slowly climbed on top of Ten as the other pulled him forward. Their couch was rather small, but on top of each other they fitted on it perfectly. Ten's hand disappeared between Yuta's legs, making the older moan out loud and tremble. Yuta slipped his hand under Ten's shirt and..."_

Taeyong shook his head and looked back at two. Yuta and Ten were snuggled up on the couch, totally innocent and cute. They were watching some shitty drama, both of them concentrating hard not to miss anything. Taeyong face-palmed himself and stood up from his spot and went to the bathroom. He needed to cool himself down. Yuta and Ten weren't doing anything, it was just his dirty mind playing tricks on him. 

He knew that Yuta and Ten were extremely close. And knowing fully well how cuddly Yuta can get sometimes, Taeyong wasn't surprised when he fund the boys all cuddled up against each other. Or rather Yuta cuddling up against Ten. It wasn't new nor shocking. Taeyong knew what he was signing up for when he started dating Yuta. He thought he might get jealous sometimes, but definitely didn't count on wanting to see his lover in another man's arms. 

Taeyong closed the bathroom door behind himself and went to the sink to wash his face. His pants were uncomfortably tight and his skin was burning. He didn't even realise how much this fantasy turned him on. 

"Taeyong" someone knocked on the door. It was Yuta.  
Taeyong sighed. 

"It's open" he said, still leaning on the sink. He didn't look up but he could hear the door opening and Yuta coming in before closing the door again. 

"Are you alright? You looked red when you left" Yuta asked as he stepped next to his boyfriend. Taeyong smiled at the gentleness in Yuta's voice as turned to him and pulled him into a hug by his waist. 

"I'm totally fine" he said and pressed a short kiss onto the younger's lips. Yuta smiled at this before he leaned in for a second one. He could feel Taeyong's problem against his hips but he choose not to think about it for a moment as they kissed. But soon Taeyong's hand slipped lower than his waist, and Yuta giggled into the kiss and broke it. 

"So this is why you ran out?" He asked, laughing slightly but he still pressed his body closer to Taeyong's. Taeyong bit his lips when he felt Yuta's crotch against his. He rolled his hips forward, making it clear to Yuta what his answer was. 

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Yuta whispered into Taeyong's ear in a deep voice and then pressed a kiss onto his earlobe. Taeyong groaned from the back of his throat and turned his head to catch Yuta's lips again but the younger pulled away. 

"Say it or I won't know what you want" Yuta smiled sweetly. He looked like he was as innocent as a newborn lamb but Taeyong knew better and it amazed him. Yuta could be such a tease sometimes and he was always up for blowjobs and handjobs in random places, but when it came to real sex, he always chickened out of topping, leaving it to Taeyong to do all the work. Not that Taeyong had problems with it. 

He grabbed Yuta's nape and pulled him closer and forcefully pressed their lips together. Then he pulled and whispered:  
"Suck me off"

And Yuta went down onto his knees without a further comment.

************

"Hyung, who's inside the bathroom?" Jisung asked when he heard something dropping inside. He didn't open the door. 

Ten turned his head to signal, he heard Jisung but didn't take his eyes away from the television.  
"Taeyong and Yuta. But they have been inside for a while now" he said and shrugged. 

Jisung looked at the door suspiciously and stepped back. He knew that if Yuta and Taeyong were in a room together, he should not go in without knocking or just not go in at all. But he really needed to use the bathroom now!  
He looked at Ten. 

"Hyung, send them out!" He said, pointing at the door. This caught Ten's attention and he finally looked at Jisung. 

"Why should I? Can't you do it?" He asked, not willing to get up from the couch. Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and huffed up his cheeks.

"You're the hyung! I'm only 15, what if they are doing something inappropriate?" He asked and Ten groaned. The boy was too right. 

"You're spending too much time with Donghyuck" he muttered as he got up from the couch. Jisung smiled as he watched Ten going to the door. He stepped away so he couldn't see anything when Ten pulled the door open and just stared. 

 

And Taeyong stared back at Ten. He bit into his lower lips so he wouldn't moan out loud. He had dreamed about this before. Having Yuta on his knees in front of him, Taeyong's cock stuffed in his mouth and then Ten would open the door. He would froze for a second but then he would get in and close the door. With a few steps he would close the distance and pull Taeyong down for a kiss. Then he would get down to his knees next to Yuta and kiss him too, right in front of Taeyong before they both start sucking him off again. 

But Ten only closed the door on them with a strong movement. His face didn't show any emotion as he turned to Jisung. 

"Jisung, go and ask the neighbour lady if you can use her bathroom."


End file.
